


Por que me abandonaste?

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Introspection, Self-Doubt
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Castiel sempre achou de ser um anjo racional. Tinha de sê-lo, não?Não era uma prerrogativa dos anjos?Mas já não estava tão certo. Não estava certo de muitas coisas, ultimamente.





	Por que me abandonaste?

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Por que me abandonaste?**

Castiel sempre achou de ser um anjo racional. Tinha de sê-lo, não?

Não era uma prerrogativa dos anjos?

Mas já não estava tão certo. Não estava certo de muitas coisas, ultimamente.

Quanto mais pensava sobre isso, mais se sentia confuso.

E depois, para acrescentar dúvidas à sua já conturbada mente, havia Dean.

Quando Castiel encontrou-o pela primeira vez, gostou dele. E nem sequer entendeu a razão, mas havia uma espécie de sintonia entre deles.

Era ele? Era Dean Winchester a razão pela que a sua razão caiu debaixo da sombra da dúvida?

Era algo tão humano que queria magoa-lo de alguma maneira, mas sabia de não poder.

E era só o seu instinto, porque se efetivamente estivesse perante o homem, sabia que nunca teria feito algo assim.

Castiel só queria dar um pouco de paz à sua mente. Voltar a ser o pequeno soldado que obedecia às ordens sem perguntar-se se fossem certos ou errados.

Mas uma vez provado o sabor do livre arbítrio, tinha aprendido que era como uma droga pele, tinha aprendido de não poder viver sem, e que pensar com a sua mente não era sempre simples, mas às vezes era o único certo de fazer.

E culpava Dean por isso, mas o homem nunca teria escutado os seus problemas, nem sequer se tivesse tentado falar com ele.

Tinha o seu pequeno Sammy de que cuidar, tinha a sua rebelião contra os anjos, a sua contagem regressiva pela Apocalipse...

E Castiel estava farto de tudo. Olhava-o e veia um homem que não queria realmente ser ajudado, um homem que sempre tinha achado que tinha razão, um homem que sempre tinha tomado decisões à sós, e Castiel não podia evitar invejá-lo.

Dean tinha-lhe dito que estava enganado se achava de estar ainda a servir Deus, e Dean tinha-lhe dito que o seu Pai foi-se embora, e Dean tinha-lhe dito que não podia confiar na sua mesma família.

O que o fazia tão certo?

Castiel sentia que queria esse tipo de certeza, mas achava que fosse contra a sua natureza.

E agora, estava perdido.

Uriel tinha morrido, e tinha morrido como um traidor, e sentia que podia compreender como se fosse sentido Michael quando tinha fechado Lucifer na jaula.

Não era uma questão de demónios, Apocalipse, mal ou corrupção.

Era uma questão de irmãos que combatiam entre deles por um Pai que nem sequer sabiam se ainda fosse naquele universo.

Castiel queria suspirar, mas isso também estava contra a sua natureza.

Então não fez nada, como sempre, e pôs aqueles sentimentos no seu coração e na sua alma, e compreendeu o ódio que os homens tinham pela sua mesma raça.

Queria vingança, só isso. Vingança pelos seus irmãos mortos, vingança pela sua fé traída, vingança porque lhe tinham dito de seguir ordens, e já não sabia de quem viessem as ordens.

Talvez, Dean Winchester tinha razão.

Com a Apocalipse a caminho e as vidas tão de humanos como de anjos em perigo, já não havia tempo de ser um bom anjo.

Havia tempo de lutar pelos que estavam do seu lado. E Castiel ia fazê-lo, e mais cedo ou mais tarde ia obter a sua vingança.

Mas ainda era um anjo, e sabia que isso não ia cancelar o sentido de traição do seu coração.


End file.
